1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective and decorative molding strip for automobiles and the like, and more particularly to a corner arrangement which permits such molding strips to be deflected through a desired angle in the plane of their body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The molding or trim strips of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,439,905, 3,531,348 and 3,572,798 to Alex Kunevicius are representative of many such decorative and protective strips disclosed in the prior art. Such strips are generally relatively thin, straight, resilient, extruded members having a flat rear surface and a curved or sculptured front surface provided with a decorative effect to give a desired pleasing appearance. The strips are affixed to a supporting surface as by means of various fasteners, by being inserted in a metal backing strip, or by an adhesive layer affixed to their rear surface. The strips disclosed in the aforementioned patents are secured to the body surface of a motor vehicle or the like by an adhesive layer, and it is with strips of this type which the present invention is particularly concerned.
Because of the cross sectional configuration of the strips, that is, the width being several times the thickness, and the nature of the material from which they are ordinarily fabricated, they can generally be bent or deflected about their minor axis through relatively sharp angles to follow the contour of the surface to which they are affixed. However, it is not practicable to bend or deflect them abruptly along their major axis in the plane of the strip so as to form angular corners. In order to accomplish this, it was heretofore necessary to sever the strip and form a joint with the two sections having mitered abutting ends. U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,787 to Shanok suggests a molding strip having a series of longitudinally extending notches in the rear surface which permit it to be bent about its longitudinal axis from a planar to an angular shape for application around an outside or inside corner while preserving its continuity. However, such an arrangement would not be of assistance in or suggestive of bending a molding strip along its longitudinal axis in the plane of the strip while maintaining continuity of the strip.